


all the days of my life

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May was a rough month for them. Pepper’s and Tony’s birthdays both fell in May, but so did the anniversary of Tony’s kidnapping. As a result they tended to…overcompensate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the days of my life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about through a combination of ignoring everything sad about CACW and [knightinironarmor](http://knightinironarmor.tumblr.com/)’s headcanon posts about Pepper and Tony’s May birthdays coinciding with Tony’s IM1 abduction. It’s 100% self-indulgent fluff because I wanted to write something as mushy as possible.

The phone beeped softly as Rhodey waited for the call to connect. He considered that he might be interrupting something, but a few moments later the video feed popped up, Tony’s bright face beaming up at his screen. Pepper was curled up at Tony’s side, her head tucked against his shoulder. She looked like she might have been sleeping before the phone woke her.

 

“Hi there, Sugarplum!” Tony greeted him, holding the phone farther out so Rhodey could see the both of them. Neither one was wearing clothes. “Pep, look who’s calling.”

 

Pepper shifted and blinked sleepily up at the phone, a small smile blooming across her face. “Hello, Jim.”

 

“Hi, Pepper. Happy birthday.” He let his gaze drop lower, following the line of Pepper’s arm to the edge of the frame, which was positioned just right to cut off anything ‘scandalous.’ Rhodey figured Tony was holding it like that on purpose. “Sorry I couldn’t be there today.”

 

“It’s all right,” she said, her sleep-laden voice warm and smooth like honey. It made Rhodey relax just to hear it. “When do you get back?”

 

“By the time the plane lands it’ll be late tomorrow,” he answered.

 

“You missed a hell of a celebration,” Tony said with a grin, and Pepper rolled her eyes. Her fingers flexed automatically against Tony’s chest, right next to a bite mark that looked like it was halfway to bruising.

 

“We’ll celebrate more tomorrow,” she promised, and Rhodey grinned back.

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

\---

 

Rhodey landed in New York early in the morning and got JARVIS to let him up to the Avengers Tower penthouse without waking up Pepper or Tony. Sneaking into the kitchen, he started sorting through the breakfast supplies, debating whether to make pancakes or waffles. After a moment’s deliberation he decided to make both. Sometimes you just had to go big or go home.

 

May was a rough month for them. Pepper’s and Tony’s birthdays both fell in May, but so did the anniversary of Tony’s kidnapping. As a result they tended to…overcompensate. It didn’t surprise him; overcompensation was the way Tony coped with a lot of things. And honestly, Rhodey didn’t want to think about it either.

 

He put together enough food for the three of them and piled it all onto a big tray, taking everything up to their room for them. Tony and Pepper were still in bed, curled around one another much like Rhodey had seen them yesterday, though that was a given considering Pepper was a blanket hog and Tony gravitated toward any source of heat. Rhodey knocked once on the doorframe before going in and saying,

 

“Good morning, lovebirds.”

 

Pepper’s head popped up at the noise, and she smiled when she saw him. “Jim! You’re here early.”

 

“I wanted to make it a surprise.” He set the tray down on the bed, but Pepper shook her head, waving a hand at the nightstand instead. Rhodey moved the tray and Pepper patted the mattress beside her.

 

“Get in here, you goof.”

 

By the time Rhodey kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, Tony was awake and reaching over Pepper to grab his hand. “A surprise early visit and breakfast in bed? You’re spoiling us.”

 

Rhodey snorted. “Like you didn’t spoil Pepper like hell yesterday.”

 

“You should _see_ the diamonds he got me,” Pepper said conspiratorially, mock whispering to Rhodey.

 

“I did. Extensively.” After they sent him that video of Pepper in nothing but her new necklace while she and Tony fucked on the couch in the living room. _That_ had definitely made his trip home interesting.

 

“Oh, yeah.” Pepper giggled, and Tony looked incredibly smug over her shoulder. “Well. You should see them in person.”

 

“After breakfast,” he said, kissing her bare shoulder. “The food’s getting cold.”

 

“I’ll warm it up later,” Pepper said with a shrug.

 

Tony frowned. “You are not blowing up pancakes in my bed.”

 

“They won’t blow up! I think I know how long to reheat food for, Tony.”

 

“Tell that to my ruined Bugatti.”

 

Rhodey closed his eyes, letting the sound of Tony and Pepper bickering wash over him. It was oddly soothing, in its own way. Like they didn’t have anything more serious to deal with than getting chocolate stains out of Italian leather.

 

“Back me up here, Rhodes,” Tony finally said, pulling him back to the present.

 

“I think…I’m going to eat now.” He sat up, letting go of Tony’s hand, and carefully lifted the tray off the nightstand. “Military plane food is just as bad as normal plane food.”

 

Tony grumbled but sat up as well, nudging Pepper with his hip. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had normal plane food.”

 

The two of them brightened up considerably once they tasted what Rhodey had cooked, and the argument was quickly forgotten.

 

\---

 

They spent that whole day in bed and Rhodey didn’t even feel bad about it. He only had a few more days in town before he shipped out again, however, and the time went by far too fast.

 

“It’ll only be a week,” Rhodey told Tony over coffee the day before his departure. Pepper had already left for work. “I’ll be back in time for your birthday, promise.”

 

Tony looked pensive, drumming his fingers against his chest where the arc reactor used to be.

 

“Rhodey. Jim.” He paused, put both hands down on the counter. “You know we love you, right?”

 

Rhodey felt a sudden coldness sweep through him. He wasn’t about to get dumped, was he? Maybe they’d decided this thing they had was too weird. Or, oh God, what if Pepper was pregnant and it was his?

 

He shook himself out of it, realizing Tony was still talking. He needed to stop being ridiculous and listen.

 

“So that’s why — I have a plan, you see, but I wanted to run it by you, because it affects you too, and you’re important to us — ”

 

Rhodey frowned. Maybe he wasn’t being dumped. “It’s okay, Tones. What is it?”

 

Tony swallowed, his throat bobbing with the motion. “I want to ask Pepper to marry me.”

 

Rhodey’s  heart felt like it was leaping all over the place, a million questions tumbling through his head, but Tony held up his hands, clearly not finished.

 

“But you’re a part of this too and I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

He stopped, staring at Rhodey expectantly, and Rhodey stared back, uncomprehending, until it slowly dawned on him what Tony was getting at.

 

“Are you trying to propose to me?”

 

“No? Well, yes, but it couldn’t be, you know, official or anything, unless you wanted to come out to like, everybody, and we’d have to see if it’s even legal to marry more than one person in — ”

 

Rhodey could have let him keep going for a while, but he didn’t wait for Tony to finish before he moved around the counter and took Tony into his arms. “That was the worst proposal I’ve ever heard,” he said, and kissed him.

 

It wasn’t hard or fast, overly passionate or needy. It was just comfortable, warmth and affection and too many years of knowing each other inside and out. It was commitment. Rhodey had never really seen himself getting married, especially not after getting involved with Tony Stark. This was better than he’d ever imagined.

 

It took them a while to get back on track after that distraction, but Tony finally pulled himself away long enough to talk.

 

“I’ve been…thinking,” he started slowly, hands resting on Rhodey’s hips. “About the cave. How I didn’t even know if you were alive. How I’d never see Pepper again.”

 

He paused, and Rhodey pulled him into a tight hug but didn’t interrupt.

 

“Then Vanko, and the Chitauri, and that nuke… The list just goes on and on. Everything we do is like that moment in the cave all over again. When I thought ‘What if I don’t make it out of this one.’”

 

“That day I found you in the desert, I knew,” Rhodey whispered, throat tight. “I knew I couldn’t afford to lose you again.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony muttered, resting his head on Rhodey’s shoulder just like he had that day all those years ago. “So you know why I have to ask. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

 

“Tony…” Rhodey smiled as he nudged Tony off his shoulder, taking his face in both hands and gently lifting his head so he could meet Tony’s eyes to relay his answer. “Of course I’ll get fake married to you and Pepper.”

 

Tony’s eyes glistened suspiciously as he laughed. “Don’t jump the gun, I’ve still got to ask her.” He wiped the back of his hand over his face, then stood up straighter, clapping Rhodey on the shoulder. “You’ll be my best man, right?”

 

“Thought I already was,” Rhodey said with a wide grin and leaned in for another kiss.

 

\---

 

Tony took them somewhere nice for dinner, expensive but not going overboard like Rhodey half expected him to do. They got ice cream and ate it in the car and drove around aimlessly, and when Rhodey wondered what the big proposal plan was, Tony drove them back to the Tower instead. He didn’t want to ruin anything by asking, so he went along with it as Tony settled him and Pepper on the penthouse couch and promised to be right back.

 

Pepper kicked off her heels and Rhodey loosened his tie, and they talked about Pepper’s attempts to learn how to knit and how Rhodey’s niece was doing in school, until ten minutes later she was wondering out loud what was taking Tony so long. She stood up right as Tony walked back in with a plate in his hands.

 

“Oh, _Tony_. Are you dying again?” Pepper cried, and Rhodey would laugh if he wasn’t too busy wincing at the burned omelette on the plate.

 

“What? No!” Tony walked quickly across the room, joining them on the couch. He’d shed his jacket at some point and there was a splotch of egg yolk on his shirt collar. “Why do you think all omelettes are bad news now.”

 

“You kind of ruined them by telling me your idea of letting me know you thought you were going to die was an _apology_ _omelette_.” She sat down slowly beside him, peering at the plate. “What’s it for then?”

 

“Not all omelette news is bad news,” Tony protested again, just as Pepper took a closer look and gasped.

 

It took Rhodey another moment to find it, but he finally saw the ring sitting on top of the fork, diamond angled toward Pepper. There was definitely no mistaking what it was.

 

“Oh, Tony.” Her eyes were wide, hand fluttering over her mouth in shock, and then she whipped around to look at Rhodey. “But Jim — ”

 

He shook his head, interrupting her. “It’s okay. Tony and I talked about it.”

 

Tony got down on one knee on the floor between the couch and coffee table and picked up the ring as Pepper turned back to him, seemingly still in shock. “Pepper, I know I haven’t always — ”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tony stuttered to a stop, staring at her. “Yes?”

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Pepper said all in a rush, blushing slightly.

 

“I had a whole speech,” Tony griped, looking helplessly at her and then Rhodey. “I practiced it and everything.”

 

“You don’t need a speech,” Pepper said, voice fond, but with a roll of her eyes. “I didn’t fall in love with you because of your speeches.”

 

“Not even a little bit?”

 

She smiled. “All right, maybe a little bit. They’re part of the package deal.”

 

She flushed an even deeper shade of pink as Tony took her by the hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, and she was definitely blinking back tears as she threw her arms around Tony and kissed him.

 

Rhodey grinned, whistling at them when she finally leaned back and looked at the rock on her finger. She spun back toward Rhodey then, frowning.

 

“But Rhodey — ”

 

“Got him covered too.” Getting back on one knee on the floor, Tony turned to position himself in front of Rhodey.

 

Rhodey snorted, but a flush of delight warmed the back of his neck as he said, “Don’t tell me you got me a ring too.”

 

“Well, I can if you want one, but no, I — ” He fumbled with something in his pants pocket, holding out his MIT class ring. “I know you already have one so this is probably pretty gauche of me, but I wanted you to have mine, so…so you can wear it wherever and it’ll be, you know. Normal.”

 

Rhodey wasn’t about to start crying, but it was a close thing. “Get up here, you idiot.”

 

He pulled Tony up onto the couch, kissing him just as Pepper had. Tony grabbed his hand and slipped the ring onto the finger he usually wore his class ring on. It felt completely different and entirely familiar all at once.

 

“If Tony had given me more warning, I would’ve got something for you too,” he told Pepper, reaching for her with the hand not currently clutched between Tony’s.

 

She caught his hand and squeezed gently. “You don’t have to get me anything, love. This is…this is more than enough.”

 

“Jim can help with the wedding rings,” Tony suggested, nudging him with his elbow. “They can match.”

 

“I’ll make sure they’re not tacky,” Rhodey promised, glancing over at Pepper, and laughed.

 

Tony feigned insult with another nudge of his elbow. “My taste is impeccable.”

 

“Your taste is questionable,” Pepper corrected him, lifting Rhodey’s hand to her lips to kiss his knuckles. “I can’t believe I have to plan a wedding. This is going to take forever.”

 

“Actually, I was hoping we could do it this month.”

 

“This _month_? May’s almost over!”

 

Rhodey kept silent, looking at Tony. He had a pretty good hunch why Tony was in such a hurry.

 

“It doesn’t have to be big. Just us, friends, family.” Tony shrugged. “Enough good memories have to cancel out the bad, right?”

 

Understanding flitted across Pepper’s face and she reached for Tony’s other hand. “How do you feel about a wedding instead of a birthday party?”

 

Tony grinned and squeezed both their hands. “I think I’ve turned forty enough times, don’t you?”

 

\---

 

It took the paparazzi a whole week after the planning started to get wind of the news at all, which was impressive even for Pepper. Rhodey got to plan the bachelor party with help from Hawkeye and Thor, and spent an entire day tasting different cakes with the Black Widow. Life was weird but good.

 

\---

 

Rhodey didn’t usually cry at weddings, but he supposed an exception could be made for his own.

 

The gathering was small, like Tony had promised, assembled in a rented hall usually used by Stark Industries charity events, split in half so they could stage the reception right next door. He stood with Tony up front as Pepper walked the aisle in her gorgeous white dress, and wondered how he’d gotten so damn lucky.

 

The ceremony was nice, not too long, though Pepper kept throwing him glances over Tony’s shoulder that made him feel all wobbly and overjoyed every time. He kept up his smile though, and when she and Tony finally kissed, Rhodey whooped and clapped, the rest of the team laughing and joining in.

 

They didn’t even make it to the reception hall before Pepper and Tony ambushed him, the rest of the guests having gone ahead and left them alone with the flowery arch and matching flower petals strewn across the floor. He wrapped his arms around them tight as they pressed kisses to his face.

 

“Congratulations, Mrs. and Mr. Potts-Stark,” he said, laughing.

 

“Potts-Stark-Rhodes,” Pepper corrected, giggling along with him.

 

“That’s a mouthful,” Tony muttered, but he was grinning too, unable to stand still as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “Let’s skip the after party and go to the _after_ after party.”

 

Rhodey shook his head. “No way, pal, Tasha and I spent a whole day picking that cake. We’re going to the reception.”

 

Tony groaned but he let Pepper and Rhodey drag him into the makeshift hall next door where all the food and the band were set up.

 

As far as superhero parties went, this one was pretty tame. Rhodey half expected some supervillain to crash it somehow, but the worst that happened was Thor and Jane accidentally knocking over the ice sculpture, so he counted the party as a roaring success. Tony and Pepper looked amazing as they had their first dance, Pepper swathed in white, Tony as immaculate as always in a tux. Even with his cheesy red and gold Iron Man tie.

 

(Pepper had to stop him from getting married in the armor itself — “Come on, Pep, it’s basically a uniform” — but he’d only compromised when Rhodey suggested the tie.)

 

When the song ended and a new one began, Pepper grabbed her Maid of Honor from the crowd, giving Tony an excuse to pull Rhodey onto the dance floor. He laughed and let Tony take the lead, the two of them trying to one-up Pepper and Maria as the better dance partners. They only lost because Pepper grabbed Rhodey halfway through and passed Maria to Tony, spinning across the dance floor before they could protest.

 

Eventually he had to cede the two of them to the rest of their guests, but he didn’t mind. He mingled with the crowd until it was time to cut the cake and make toasts, when someone ushered Rhodey to the front for a speech. Champagne glass in hand, he looked over at Pepper and Tony, heart beating a little faster at the sight. He rubbed his thumb over the edge of his glass, Tony’s MIT ring clinking lightly against the side. Then he took a deep breath and said,

 

“I’ve known Pepper for a while now, Tony even longer. Everyone knows how they are. Separately, they’re pretty obnoxious. Together? They’re even more obnoxious.” Laughter rang through the room, and Tony pretended to scowl at him. Rhodey grinned back.

 

“Together, they’re scary efficient, and endlessly dedicated, and really, really grossly in love. Their first kiss? Awkward. I was there, trust me.” This time he heard Pepper giggle, embarrassed.

 

“We’ve been together for a very long time and I think that makes me qualified to say that. But it also makes me able to say, without a doubt, that I love them with all my heart, no matter how awkward they are. And I hope they have many, many more years together making me uncomfortable.”

 

He raised his glass and everyone followed suit, toasting the bride and groom. Rhodey went over to drop down between their chairs and pull them into a halfway sort of hug. Pepper leaned in, kissing his cheek, while Tony leaned in to mutter,

 

“We’ll show you uncomfortable after this, buddy.”

 

Rhodey just laughed and wished them both his congratulations before backing off and letting the next speaker start.

 

\---

 

The reception guests dwindled until there were only a few left, mostly Avengers. Pepper sat in Tony’s lap, Tony feeding her leftover cake while Rhodey leaned against the back of their chair. He drummed his fingers against the ornate wooden frame, anxious to get some alone time with them.

 

“My friends!” Thor said in a lull in the conversation. He looked especially imposing today dressed in some sort of traditional Asgardian wedding garb, even with Jane tucked under his arm at his side. She grinned at them and knocked back another glass of champagne. “Were you not going to do the exchanging of the final ring?”

 

Rhodey frowned in confusion. Tony and Pepper already exchanged rings, and they hadn’t discussed getting him a wedding ring past that first night. He figured it would be too much trouble trying to explain suddenly having a wedding ring without any apparent spouse.

 

But Pepper wriggled off Tony’s lap and the two of them stood up, Tony fishing a small box from his pocket, which he then handed to Pepper.

 

“James Rhodes,” she said to him, a little tipsy and giggling again. “Tony and I want you to have this.”

 

She flipped up the lid, revealing the ring inside. It was platinum instead of gold, with a touch of gunmetal gray. It reminded him of the War Machine armor and it was beautiful.

 

“In sickness and in health,” Tony said, mouth twisted in a lopsided grin. “In world-ending catastrophe and in mundane, everyday brunch outings.”

 

Rhodey opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He swallowed, throat tight, and reached for the box instead.

 

Pepper caught his hand, holding him steady. “To have and to hold,” she said, squeezing. “To love and to cherish.”

 

“You’re going backwards,” he protested, finally finding his voice. Tony laughed and plucked the ring from the box. With zero fanfare, Pepper lifted his hand and Tony slid the ring on.

 

And just like that, Rhodey was married.

 

\---

 

They had to take separate cars back to Avengers Tower — despite the Avenger-backed security, there were still a few intrepid photographers staked out to try and snap a picture of the happy couple. Rhodey just _knew_ Tony and Pepper were fooling around in the limo on their way back, and he didn’t waste any time getting back to the Tower on his own.

 

The limo pulled in a few minutes after him, the newlyweds stumbling out a moment later, Pepper laughing and hanging off Tony’s arm as he tipped the driver. Rhodey lingered near the elevator, waiting.

 

“Have fun without me?” he asked as they approached.

 

“Honeybear, we would never,” Tony said, drawing an X over (the arc reactor scar tissue) his heart.

 

Rhodey raised a brow. “There’s lipstick on your face.”

 

Tony immediately lifted a hand to try and wipe away the evidence that wasn’t actually there, and Pepper nudged him. “As if _my_ makeup smeared!”

 

Rhodey laughed at Tony’s baffled expression, was still laughing as the elevator doors opened behind him and they stepped inside together. Everything was just…good in a way he’d never really expected they’d have a chance to get.

 

The doors closed and Pepper slid into Rhodey’s arms, giving him a kiss. “What’s so funny, hm?”

 

“Nothing,” he murmured against her lips, his arms wrapped around her waist. Tony sidled closer, putting a hand on Rhodey’s hip. “Just happy.”

 

“Good,” Tony said, nosing at Rhodey’s neck and kissing his ear while Pepper monopolized his mouth with another hungry kiss. “That was kind of the goal.”

 

The elevator came to a stop at their floor, doors sliding open with a quiet whoosh, and Tony and Pepper both released him, stepping back as if they’d been behaving perfectly the whole time.

 

“Don’t you have to carry us over the threshold?” Pepper asked, looking at Tony.

 

He snorted. “You’re the one who wouldn’t let me wear the suit.”

 

She draped her arms around Tony’s neck. “It’s tacky getting married in a suit of armor.”

 

“The veil would have been charming over the faceplate,” Rhodey commented as Tony slipped his arms under Pepper and lifted her into a bridal carry. She laughed, tightening her hold on him, and Rhodey followed close behind as they stepped out of the elevator, just in case Tony’s knees decided to give out.

 

They made it down the hall before Pepper wriggled out of Tony’s grasp and he had to set her down. “You can carry me into bed,” she said, leaning into Rhodey and kissing him on the cheek. Then she kicked her high heels off and went tromping barefoot into the living room, voluminous skirts hitched up in her hands.

 

“ _Someone_ ,” she declared imperiously to the otherwise empty room, “is going to fix me a martini, and the other is going to eat me out while I’m still wearing this dress.”

 

Rhodey grinned at Tony, who pushed him toward Pepper on the couch. “We all know I make a better martini,” Tony said, loosening his bowtie as he headed over to the bar.

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but he definitely wasn’t going to complain, not when Pepper pulled him down into a kiss by the lapels of his jacket. He was here with the two people he loved most, their rings on his fingers, nothing standing between them and happiness for the foreseeable future, and Rhodey was going to make it last as long as he could.

 

\---

 

Later, after they’d worn themselves out exploring each other’s bodies like everything was brand new and unfamiliar again, Pepper stopped kissing Tony long enough to murmur, “Maybe we should sleep.”

 

Rhodey looked up at the bright numbers of the clock, the time way later than he’d expected. He slid an arm around Tony’s waist and moved up to rest behind him, chest flush with Tony’s back. Tony tilted his head, seeking a kiss, and Rhodey gave him what he wanted, relishing the warmth of their naked bodies against one another. Pepper, stretched out on Tony’s other side, pressed closer as well and ran a hand down Rhodey’s arm to where his hand rested on Tony’s stomach.

 

Now that the frantic need of earlier in the evening had worn off, they luxuriated in each other’s presence, curled up with one another and distracted by lazy kisses and wandering hands. Rhodey kept staring at the shine of his new ring against Tony’s skin where his hands were pressed to him, holding him tight. Pepper smiled at him over Tony’s shoulder, and took Rhodey’s hand in hers so she could entwine their fingers together.

 

“You never got to hear my vows,” he said, chin tucked up against Tony’s shoulder.

 

Pepper peered at him curiously. “Did you write some?”

 

“Not really,” he admitted. “I was kinda just going to wing it.”

 

Tony laughed, his hand coming up to rest on Rhodey and Pepper’s clasped hands. “And when’s that ever worked for us?”

 

“Worked pretty well getting me the two of you,” he replied, grinning.

 

“We don’t need any vows to know you love us,” Pepper added, tugging her thumb free from under Rhodey’s so she can stroke Tony’s hand.

 

“Didn’t even get to say ‘I do,’” Rhodey went on, teasing. He knew, as things stood now, it wasn’t really possible.

 

“James Rupert Rhodes,” Tony said, laughing softly, “do you want to marry us?”

 

“I do,” Rhodey whispered, impossibly tender, and Tony rolled over in his arms to look him in the face.

 

“We could probably get Thor to marry us officially. He’s a king or prince or whatever. Do you think Asgardian marriages are recognized on Earth?”

 

Rhodey kissed him briefly to get him to stop. “I’m fine. Really.” Pepper still looked pensive, and Rhodey reached over Tony for her hand again, saying, “I love you. I’m glad we’re together.”

 

Pepper lifted his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers, his wedding ring. “We love you too, Jim.”

 

Bracketed by Rhodey and Pepper’s arms, Tony sighed contently and settled more comfortably between them. “I now pronounce you husband and husband and wife,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering shut. “Now smooch.”

 

Laughing, Rhodey leaned down to kiss him the same time that Pepper did, and the two narrowly missed colliding.

 

“No concussions until at least three days into the honeymoon,” Tony muttered, and Rhodey glanced at Pepper with a smirk and kissed her first instead.

 

\---

 

Rhodey was careful getting out of bed that morning. Pepper and Tony both slept the sleep of the perpetually tired and occasionally nightmare-plagued, and he didn’t want to wake them unnecessarily early. Especially not if he wanted to keep his plan a surprise.

 

JARVIS greeted him when he entered the kitchen, and he cheerfully said hello back and got to work.

 

The last time he’d cooked for them was Pepper’s birthday, so it was only fitting he did the same for Tony. JARVIS played the early morning news for him while he worked, and there were already a couple fluff pieces on the wedding being reported. Someone had managed to snap a picture of Tony and Pepper leaving the wedding, but nothing from inside the hall had popped up. The two of them would be pleased to hear that. Pepper was already planning which of their carefully taken “official” wedding photos would be released later that day.

 

His ring caught the light as he stirred the pancake batter and he looked down at it, distracted. It was still firmly around his ring finger, and he rubbed at it with his thumb and frowned. If he kept it there, people would undoubtedly ask questions, ones Rhodey could only avoid for so long. But he didn’t want to take it off, not now, not ever.

 

JARVIS interrupted his musing with a warning that his bacon was starting to overcook, and Rhodey hastily took the pan away from the heat. He would think about it later. Right now they had a celebration to continue.

 

He piled everything onto a tray like last time, adding a few finishing touches before JARVIS informed him that Tony was finally awake. Rhodey returned to the bedroom to find Pepper and Tony still curled around one another like he’d left them, Tony stroking her hair as she shifted in his arms and yawned.

 

“Good morning,” he said, smiling as the two of them blinked sleepily and stretched. “And happy birthday.”

 

“I’m getting déjà vu,” Pepper replied with a laugh, but Tony squinted blearily at her, and then at Rhodey, like he’d completely forgotten what day it was. “This doesn’t bode well for you remembering our anniversary.”

 

“Wha — of course I’m going to remember,” Tony said, shoulders hunched. “That was the whole point of the slapdash wedding.”

 

“Just remember, May is your wedding month,” Rhodey added with a grin, and Tony snorted and waved a hand at him.

 

“Shoo, you, if you’re just going to be cruel.”

 

“I’ve got breakfast.” He walked over and set it down at the foot of the bed, but instead of sitting up Pepper motioned for him to leave it and join them. Honestly, he should just stop bringing them food in bed.

 

He did as told anyway, crawling onto the bed and letting Tony and Pepper pull him into the space between them. A comfortable silence settled over them, and Rhodey leaned into Tony’s hands as he absently rubbed the back of Rhodey’s neck. Pepper took his hand in hers, and he glanced down at their entwined fingers. His new ring, never failing to catch his eye, tapped against Pepper’s rings, and he exhaled slowly, coming to a decision.

 

“I’m going to keep the ring on,” he said, determined. “I’ll deal with whatever questions I get.”

 

“Just tell them you’re a full bird colonel and they’re not allowed to talk to you,” Tony said flippantly, but his face was bright, and he reached up to cup Rhodey’s cheek and kissed his jaw. “Tell them you have a wife in Canada. Maybe she died tragically the day of your wedding.”

 

“Tony…” Pepper chided, but she was smiling as well, and she squeezed Rhodey’s hand in hers. “Whatever you want to say, James, we’ll be with you.”

 

Rhodey shrugged. “I don’t know what I’ll tell people. I’ll just… I don’t want to take it off.” He lifted his hand, looking at the band on his finger. Maybe he wasn’t really married in the conventional sense, but he felt like he was. Tony and Pepper were his and he wasn’t going to let them go.

 

“Love you, Mr. Potts-Stark-Rhodes,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Rhodey’s middle and plastering himself to his bare chest.

 

“Potts-Rhodes-Stark.” Pepper ran a hand back through Tony’s hair, tickling Rhodey’s chin. “Decided it should be alphabetical.”

 

“Breakfast is getting cold,” Rhodey said before Tony could start arguing. “You know how much you complain about cold eggs.”

 

Tony perked up, looking at Pepper. “We got ourselves the best house-husband.”

 

“Appreciate it while it lasts,” Rhodey said, laughing as he pushed Tony off him. Tony slid away without resistance and crawled down the bed to drag the tray of food up toward them.

 

“Eat up, JimJam and Pepperpot. Our honeymoon’s just beginning, you’re going to need your strength.”

 

Rhodey snorted and reached for the forks. “Says the man who almost threw out his back yesterday trying to hold me up against a wall.”

 

Tony scowled. “Not my best moment, I’ll admit. It was way sexier when Pepper did it, anyway.”

 

Pepper looked at them over the cold cup of coffee she was reheating with her hands, her eyes dark and thoughtful. Rhodey suddenly found he wasn’t very hungry anymore. Tony seemed to agree because he put down the bowl of fruit and said,

 

“Maybe we should test that again. For…science. In the shower, I’m feeling kind of gross, aren’t you?”

 

Smirking, Pepper silently set down her mug and slipped out of bed. Tony scrambled out after her, but Rhodey took his time, watching the two of them meet halfway to the bathroom door and stop to kiss. This one moment was worth a hundred wasted breakfasts.

 

He quietly padded over to head into the bathroom so he could get the shower going, but Tony grabbed his arm before he could walk past, drawing him into the circle and kissing him soundly. More than a hundred wasted breakfasts, he amended, Pepper’s arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

 

After all, there was always tomorrow morning, and the next morning, and every morning after that. Breakfast could wait. Right now he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in liking or reblogging on tumblr, there's a post for this fic [here](http://fuckyeahteamironman.tumblr.com/post/145229004205/all-the-days-of-my-life). Thank you!


End file.
